A solder printing machine, a component mounting machine, a reflow machine, a board inspection machine, and the like may be used as a facility for producing a board on which multiple components are mounted. Typically, such facilities are connected with each other to constitute a board production line. The component mounting machines are provided with a board conveyance device, a component supply device, a component transfer device, and a control device. A feeder device for feeding out the carrier tape on which multiple components are stored at a predetermined pitch may be used as a representative example of the component supply device. The carrier tape includes the bottom tape which stores the components in the respective multiple component storage sections and a cover tape that is adhered to the bottom tape and covers the component storage sections. Typically, the feeder device is provided with a tape peeling mechanism that peels the cover tape from the bottom tape so that the components can be supplied. A technical example which relates to this type of feeder device is disclosed in PTL 1.
PTL 1 discloses a cover tape peeling method when a succeeding carrier tape is introduced after the preceding carrier tape. The cover tape peeling method includes a feeding out step for causing a tail end of the preceding carrier tape and the leading end of the succeeding carrier tape to abut and feeding out the tail end of the preceding carrier tape further to the downstream side than a peeling blade (tape peeling blade), a reverse flow step for causing the leading end of the succeeding carrier tape to flow in reverse further up to the upstream side than the peeling blade, and a retransfer step for retransferring and peeling the succeeding carrier tape. Thereby, it is possible to feed out the succeeding carrier tape to a position that does not interfere with the peeling blade and it is possible to accurately engage with the peeling blade between a base tape (bottom tape) and the cover tape of the succeeding carrier tape.
Furthermore, a state in which a reverse flow step and a retransfer step are carried out again is disclosed in a case where error information that it is not possible to take out the components from the succeeding carrier tape is received. Thereby, it is possible to perform a peeling operation again, and it is possible to maintain operation of the component mounting machine without depending on manual operation. Not limited to PTL 1, a success rate of the peeling operation at the leading end of the carrier tape is not 100%. When a defect occurs in the peeling operation, in the related art, a carrier tape is temporarily discharged and the state of the leading end is confirmed, and a countermeasure such as carrying out cutting of a tape accompanying loss of the component is carried in a case where the state is bad.